Mistletoe
by cheeseballs
Summary: It's Christmas,there's a party at the pokemon center,will Ash get caught under the mistletoe?Read and find out.


Ash,Brock,May,Max and Pikachu were walking towards the pokemon was the twenty-fourth of December and the five of them were all excited about Christmas

When they reached the pokemon center they saw Nurse Joy hanging up lights over the was wearing a Santa hat and Brock thought she looked even more beautiful than she usually ran over to her,got down on one knee and took her hand.'Oh Nurse Joy,I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you that I loved you and to show my love I'd like to help you with hanging up those lights and mabey after we coul-OWW!',Max grabbed Brock by the ear,'The only one that needs help is you',he said as he dragged him off.

'Sorry about that Nurse Joy',said Ash,'Oh it's alright,but is he going to be okay?',asked Nurse Joy,looking a little worried.'He'll be what's going on Nurse Joy,why are you putting up these decorations?',asked May.'Well,I'm throwing a Christmas party',Ash and May looked at each other and smiled,'Can we help with the decorations?,'asked Ash,'Sure I could use some extra what were your names again,'My names Ash and this is Pikachu',Ash said pointing to the small yellow mouse who was sitting on his shoulder,'And my name's May','Well could you to bring those boxes inside and start hanging up some decorations on the tree',said Nurse Joy,'Sure',Ash and May said picked up the boxes and went inside.

They started hanging different baubles on the tree.'So Ash what do you want for Christmas?',asked May.'I really don't know,mabey some knew pokeballs or something,what do you want?','I don't know either'.The two of them just chatted while they decorated the tree,when they were finished they started putting other decorations around the room.

'Hey what's this?',Ash said as he pulled a bunch of green twigs out of the box,'Ash that's mistletoe',Ash was still confused,'What's it for?',May started liked Ash and now she was telling him what mistletoe was for,'Well uh you hang it up somewhere and if a boy and a girl stand under it they um k-kiss',By now May was blushing heavily,'Uh May are you alright,your kinda red,do you have a fever',asked Ash,concern in his voice,'Yeah I'm fine its just uh it's warm in here',lied May,'Oh right well we better finish putting up these decorations.',said Ash.

* * *

That night the pokemon center,the place was packed with trainers,coordinators,breeders and was a tables filled with food and drinks next to the fireplace and all the decorations were put up,the tree was in the corner of the lounge,there were mini snowmen on top of the fireplace and the mistletoe was hung up in the middle of the room.

Everyone was wearing Christmas clothes and and the others were in upstairs in their ,Brock and Max were ready and they had been waiting fifteen minutes for May.

Ash was wearing a red sweater with the the words ''Merry Christmas'',written above a snowman's head,he also had a Santa Claus hat was wearing a dark blue sweater with a Santa face on the front of it and merry Christmas written in green on the was wearing a green sweater with a red zig-zag line going around the middle of all looked warm and snug.

'Um May,we're gonna go downstairs,we'll meet up with you later',Ash said to May who was still in the bathroom.

'Okay,I'll see you later then.'said that the three of them rushed downstairs.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu went over to the food table to get something to eat.'Look Pikachu cookies',Ash said picking up five,he gave one to Pikachu and ate he went back upstairs.

He walked into his room to find that May was still in the bathroom.

'Hey May,you ready yet?',Ash asked.

'Just a second'.said May.

When May stepped out of the bathroom Ash's jaw dropped and he started noticed this and giggled while she blushed a little too.

May was wearing a red sweater with mistletoe on the front and merry Christmas written in green on the back,she had a frilly green skirt on that went down to the middle of her thigh,under that she had a pair of red tights on,she was also wearing a pair of brown ugg her was straitened and down and she had a red hairband with a mini Santa hat sitting on top of it.

Ash staired in awe and May started blushing more.

'Well Ash do you like my outfit',May said ash she spun around.

'I-I-I uuuhhhh...I l-love it.'Ash finally started blushing more.'Oh! I almost forgot,I brought you some cookies',Ash said as he handed May the cookies.

'Thanks,shall we go downstairs'.She said as she took the cookies.

'We shall',Ash said trying to sound both started laughing and went downstairs.

* * *

They walked over to the food table to get a drink.

'Hey Ash isn't it nice to go a day without Team Rocket showing up?',said May smiling.

'Yeah it i-',**BANG!**,'What was that?!',Max called out from the other side of the room.

Just then the doors slid open and two people came out from the dust.

'Prepare for-',

'Pikachu use thunderbolt!',Ash inturupted.

'PIIKAACHUUU!',said Pikachu as he let out volts of electicity from his cheeks.

'WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!',Team Rocket screamed in unison.

'Well so much for day without Team Rocket',May muttered.

She walked over to Ash who was standing in the middle of the were cheering for him for saving the then went back to whatever they were doing.

'Wonder what they wanted',May said.

'Maybe some Christmas cookies',Ash joked.

They both started laughing until they heard some yell out,'Kiss!',it was Brock.

Ash and May both started blushing furiously and looked around them,everyone was staring at them and Max was holding a camera.

Ash and May looked up and realised that they were standing under the mistletoe.

They looked at each other then around them,there was no escape if they didn't kiss everyone would think they were looked at each other,the were both still madly blushing.

'Should we do it just to get it over with?',Ash actually wanted to kiss May,he hadn't realised that he liked her until he saw her in Christmas outfit.

'Um sure why not.',May said trying to make it seem like it was no big deal when she was actually thinking,OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD.

They leaned forward and kissed lightly and pulled back,then realised that both of them wanted to kiss again.

May grab Ash by the shoulders and kissed him again but this time harder,Ash put his hands on May's hips and kissed kiss was passionate and they both had their eyes it was cut short by a sudden flash,they pulled back from each other and looked to where it came from.

And standing there looking smug was Max,he turned the screen on his camera to Ash and May.'Wait until Dad finds out about this',he said then he callapsed on to the floor and May just shruged and turned to each other and smiled both were blushing furiously.

'I love you May,'Ash said.

'I love you too Ash'.And then they both realised that they wanted each other for Christmas and then like magic the song ''All I Want For Christmas Is You'',and May put her head on Ash's shoulder as he put his hands on her hips and they swayed slowly to the music.

* * *

**[A/N:] That was a really cheesey for spelling mistakes.**


End file.
